Breathe Me
by Lily Nozuka
Summary: Levy and Gajeel Song fic. "Be my friend. Hold me, wrap me up. Unfold me. I am small. I'm needy. Warm me up. And breathe me." Breathe Me by Sia.


**A/N: This is my first songfic hope you like it. The song in this story is Breathe Me by Sia. **

* * *

**Breathe Me**

_**Help, I have done it again **_

_**I have been here many times before **_

_**Hurt myself again today**_

_**And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame **_

Levy looked up from her book as Gajeel pushed the doors of the guild open with a heave. He was back from another mission; one he had gone on without Lily. Levy watched as he staggered in to get a drink from the bar; even in the early morning he couldn't go without a drink. He walked a bit more sluggish than usual. He hurt himself again. He hurt himself and probably thought it was his own fault. Levy sighed. _He's too hard on himself… _she thought.

_**Be my friend **_

_**Hold me, wrap me up **_

_**Unfold me **_

_**I am small **_

_**I'm needy **_

_**Warm me up **_

_**And breathe me **_

Gajeel glanced at Levy as he sat at his spot at the bar. Stupid. He messed up on his mission. He would never admit it to anyone but it was nice to have some company on missions. It kept him thinking straight, or at least a bit. Gajeel sighed. He was needy. He looked back over at the petite book worm. She was so small yet she was stronger than him in so many ways. He was the small one, he though as he watched the young bluenette walk out of the guild with a book in hand and a smile on her face. He could almost hear her contented breath as she stepped outside into the sun.

_**Ouch I have lost myself again **_

_**Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found, **_

_**Yeah I think that I might break **_

_**I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe**_

Levy yawned. Stretching her back she got up from underneath the tree she had been lying under reading a book. The sky was growing dark. Levy looked around and realised she wasn't sure where she was or which way to go to get back to the guild. She shrugged, she was close enough to civilization she was bound to find something, and decided to go in the direction she thought she came from. She walked through the forest as the sky darkened over her head. She didn't know what lived in these woods and was beginning to feel unsafe. Suddenly Levy heard a rustling noise from in front of her. It was Gajeel who stepped out of the shadows with his piercing ruby eyes and wild raven hair.

"Shrimp, what are you doing out here this late?"

"I… Well I was reading and lost track of time when I realised I sort of realised I didn't know which way to go to get back…" Levy stuttered out. Inwardly, she sighed with relief.

_**Be my friend **_

_**Hold me, wrap me up **_

_**Unfold me **_

_**I am small **_

_**I'm needy **_

_**Warm me up **_

_**And breathe me **_

Levy smiled at Gajeel. He sighed, "Come here, follow me my house is just near here." He had smelled her and had gone out to find her. Levy followed as Gajeel turned around and headed towards his house. She was just an arms-length away and should and wolves come he could reach her easily. Fortunately, they got to his house with no trouble. It was completely dark out now.

"It's a bit of a walk to Fairy Hills, shrimp, if you want you can crash here…" He offered turning his head so he didn't have to look at the obviously amused look on her face.

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother, but thank you, Gajeel." She said and suddenly Gajeel felt two slender arms around his torso and a warmth across his chest as Levy hugged him.

Levy smiled as Gajeel Hugged her back gently. She was small and fragile, she knew this. But as Gajeel held her there she felt safe. And yes, maybe she was needy for wanting comfort just because she got lost in the forest for an hour or two but sometimes all you really need is a hug.

_**Be my friend **_

_**Hold me, wrap me up **_

_**Unfold me **_

_**I am small **_

_**I'm needy **_

_**Warm me up **_

_**And breathe me**_

Once inside the two of them found themselves on Gajeel's small couch as Levy read. Gajeel held her and snuggled his head into the crook of her neck taking in her scent. She was warm and soft. Levy simply smiled as she leaned against his strong, warm chest. They fell asleep together and breathed in with a sigh.

The next morning Lily came back from his visit with the exceeds and found the two in each other's arms. He smiled and flew off to meet them at the guild. He would keep quiet for now, but not for long.

Those two were never going to hear the end of it.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me if you liked it, I always appreciate the feedback :) Also, if you want me to do more feel free to request a song or a pairing or both and I can try to write a story for them. **

**~Lily Nozuka**


End file.
